Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars
Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars (植物大戰殭屍: 全明星) is the second spin-off to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time presented at the EA press conference of May 6, 2014.The Official Website It is also the fourth Plants vs. Zombies game with content available exclusively in China and the third game available only to Chinese players. Areas *American Suburbs *Ancient Egypt *Pirate Seas *Wild West *Great Wall *Prehistoric Ages Plants Returning Plants From Both Games: *Sunflower *Peashooter *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Grave Buster *Twin Sunflower *Repeater *Kernel-pult *Threepeater *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Cherry Bomb *Split Pea *Tall-nut *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Blover *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Snow Pea *Squash *Torchwood *Jalapeno *Imitater *Starfruit Plants vs. Zombies plants: *Coffee Bean *Gatling Pea *Cattail *Doom-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Gold Magnet *Plantern *Cactus *Pumpkin *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp *Umbrella Leaf *Ice-shroom *Magnet-shroom *Cob Cannon *Sea-shroom *Garlic *Chomper Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time plants: *Iceberg Lettuce *Bloomerang *Bonk Choy *Spring Bean *Snapdragon *Coconut Cannon *Chili Bean *Lightning Reed *Pea Pod *Power Lily *White Radish *Bamboo Shoot *Fire Gourd *Heavenly Peach *Nuclear Cucumber *Laser Bean *Citron *E.M.Peach *Infi-nut *Magnifying Grass *Tile Turnip New Plants Note: The names of the plants are not official and are based on their appearance. *Pomegranate *Spurge *Rafflesia *Pineapple *Sugar Cane *Pitcher Plant *Banana *White Mushroom *Durian *Eggplant *Orchid Cactus *Aloe Vera *Morning Glory *Venus Flytrap *Dogtail *Tree *Pistachio *Saturn Peach *Pepper *Tomato *Ironwood *Orange *Muskmelon-pult *Cauliflower *Onion *Litchi *Kiwi *Acorn *Water-dragon *Apple *Pear *Bluebrries *Bell Pepper-pult *Cucumber *Flyswatter-like Plant *Water Pea *"Junior" Melon-pult *Popcorn-pult Zombies Returning Zombies Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies: *Zombie *Zombie Yeti (or Treasure Yeti) *Imp Cannon Plants vs. Zombies zombies: *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Football Zombie *Bungee Zombie New Zombies Note: The names of the zombies are not official and are based on their appearance. *Genie Zombie *Mammoth Rider Zombie *Mechanic Gargantuar Zombie *Imp on a Snail Zombie Based on the files inside the iOS Version *Truckman Zombie (possibly Mechanic Gargantuar Zombie) *Bird Rider Zombie *Zombie Bee *Zombie Boss Chief *Zombie Boss Police *Farmer Zombie *Great Wall Zombie *Great Wall Gun Zombie *Great Wall Catapult Zombie *Great Wall Hammer Zombie *Great Wall King Zombie *Great Wall Linfu Zombie *Hero Cleopatra Zombie *Zombie Hive *Mask Zombie *Primitive Zombie *Primitive Rockman Zombie *Primitive Snail Zombie *Slingshot Zombie *Zombie Snail *Stone Carrier Zombie *Tiepan Zombie Gallery Flyswatter.png|Flyswatter-like Plant Pistachio.png|Pistachio Saturn_Peach.png|Saturn Peach Water_Pea.png|Water Pea Slice-pult.png|"Junior" Melon-pult Pepper.png|Pepper Timg (14).jpg|Pineapple Timg (13).jpg|Bad Orange Timg (12).jpg|Sugarcane Timg (15).jpg|Nepenthes Timg (10).jpg|Cantaloupe-pult (or Muskmelon-pult) Timg (9).jpg|Cauliflower Timg (17).jpg|Banana Timg (16).jpg|Onion Timg (8).jpg|Shaggy Ink Cap (Coprinus) Timg (6).jpg|Litchi Timg (5).jpg|Durian Timg (4).jpg|Kiwi Timg (3).jpg|Eggplant Timg (2).jpg|Acorn Timg (1).jpg|Orchid Cactus Timg (34).jpg|Sea-dragon (unconfirmed name) Timg (38).jpg|Aloe Vera Timg (35).jpg|Apple Timg (39).jpg|Morning Glory Timg (40).jpg|Pear Timg (41).jpg|Cucumber Timg (44).jpg|Venus Flytrap Timg (7).jpg|Blueberries Timg (11).jpg|Dogtail Timg (46).jpg|Aspearagus or Artichoke Timg (31).jpg|Bell Pepper-pult Timg (29).jpg|Tangle Kelp Timg (37).jpg|Umbrella Leaf Timg (22).jpg|Sun-shroom Timg (30).jpg|Doom-shroom Timg (45).jpg|Ice-shroom Timg (21).jpg|Plantern Timg (20).jpg|Puff-shroom Timg (19).jpg|Scaredy-shroom Timg (28).jpg|Fume-shroom Timg (25).jpg|Hypno-shroom Timg (27).jpg|Garlic Timg (33).jpg|Gold Magnet Timg (42).jpg|Gloom-shroom Timg (36).jpg|Pumpkin Timg (18).jpg|Sea-shroom Timg.jpg|Cob Cannon Timg (26).jpg|Grave Buster Timg (43).jpg|Chomper Timg (23).jpg|Magnet-shroom Timg (32).jpg|Cactus 7e53cbabd7d3d7f9d0a1cdc3cdc336367937.jpg|Cattail 0044 Plant LillyPad.png|Lily Pad Timg-1.jpg|Coffee Bean 034f78f0f736afc3ef1b6beeb119ebc4b7451221.png|Rafflesia 78f0f736afc3793191b2eea2e9c4b74542a91166 (1).png|Ironwood b2fb43166d224f4afac618980bf790529922d1da.png|Tree 82025aafa40f4bfb6bf6cadf014f78f0f7361812.png|Tomato b2fb43166d224f4af68a24980bf790529822d12e.png|Spurge acaf2edda3cc7cd997b35f523b01213fb90e919a.png|Pomegranate Popcornpult.png|Popcorn-Pult A7efce1b9d16fdfa37a30569b68f8c5495ee7b6e.jpg|Gameplay BungieZ.PNG|Bungee Zombies on a Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars screen. Zombie primitive snail.png Prehistoric Age.jpg|Prehistoric Times map. LAWN.PNG|Player's House EGYPT.PNG|Ancient Egypt PIRATE.PNG|Pirate Seas WEST.PNG|Wild West CHINA.PNG|Great Wall of China Trivia *This is the sixth game in the Plants vs. Zombies series and the fourth spin-off, the other three being Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies Online and Plants vs. Zombies Social. *Even though the Gatling Pea in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time is only seen when a Peashooter or a Repeater is fed with Plant Food, in this game it's a seperate plant, similar to the first game. **Although, in the first game it was an upgrade to the Repeater. *It has all Plants vs. Zombies plants (excluding Flower Pot) and all current Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time plants. *This game has more Plants than any other Plants vs. Zombies game. *This is the second game where Sunflower attacks, the first being Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. References Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Game versions